MI ANGEL
by meryealicecullen
Summary: bella es una nueva estudiante en la escuela de forks ahí conocera a su bello angel Edward Cullen, obviamente se enamoraran y es todo lo que siempre ocurre por favor leanla
1. EL ENCUENTRO

**EL ENCUENTRO**

**Bella pov**

Hoy es mi primer día en el instituto me pregunto cómo será? Espero que me vaya muy bien y también espero conocer a muchas personas.

-BELLA! Se hace tarde para ir a la escuela- grito mi padre Charlie Swan, el jefe de la policía. Lo habían transferido a este pequeño pueblo porque necesitaba un poco de descanso debido a una enfermedad que padecía; no es grave de hecho es simple depresión. Desde que mi mama murió noto que a Charlie se le ha ido el brillo de sus ojos, ya no sonríe y se la pasa muy amargado constantemente repite que sin mí su vida no tendría sentido me alaga pero hay veces que delira y dice que prefiere morirse a seguir en este mundo sufriendo…

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Voy a subir por ti si no bajas en este instante

-Ya voy papa!- me puse mi chamarra ya que estaba lloviendo (que raro) y baje tropezando con cada escalón.

-No me dará tiempo de dejarte en la escuela…

-no te preocupes iré caminando…

- si me dejas terminar… vendrá por ti un amigo mío se llama Carlisle es un doctor y le queda de paso tu escuela de la clínica además sus hijos también van en tu mismo instituto así que espero que se lleven bien, mmm bueno me voy recuerda comportarte bien- me dio un beso en la frente y sonrío aunque la felicidad no le llego a los ojos- te quiero

-yo igual

Sin más que decir se fue y solo escuche el sonido de un motor. Me espere mucho tiempo y el tal Carlisle no llegaba me pregunto de donde lo conocerá Charlie, que yo recuerde no tenía muchos amigos, en realidad no recuerdo que Charlie me comentara sobre algún amigo… se escucho de repente el sonido de un claxon. Salí corriendo como pude tropezando con el maldito escaloncito que se encontraba en la puerta.

Me detuve un momento pues vi que salía de un volvo plateado un joven bastante atractivo con el cabello cobrizo y alborotado, me miro y me perdí en esos ojos de color esmeralda que se clavaron justo en los míos no podía dejar de mirar a ese ángel que estaba parado ahí wow enserio que este Carlisle era realmente guapo… espera Isabella, Charlie dijo que sus hijos van en tu misma escuela dios era casado y con hijos mi ángel como puede ser! No pero sí que a mí me tocaba siempre la mala suerte. Todavía recuerdo cuando salía con Alec Vulturi ay por dios este si que no lo olvidaría era atractivo pero un día lo encontré besándose con Demetri! Así es, yo Isabella Swan siempre se enamora de imposibles y de hombres defectuosos GAYS…

-hola me llamo Edward Cullen- me interrumpió de mis pensamientos esa voz tan melodiosa de mi ángel. Me abrió la puerta de su hermoso coche y me extendió una mano.

-Bella- le dije sonrojándome y estrechando su mano. Sentí millones de corrientes eléctricas cruzar mi cuerpo. Me metí en el coche y el cerro la puerta con delicadeza.

- bueno aquí vamos! Directo a la escuela mm no le menciones a tu padre que llegue tarde, se lo diría a Carlisle y este me mataría por dejar a una hermosa dama esperando- sentí la sangre corriendo sobre mis mejillas- mmm eres así de seria?

- Am no te preocupes no le diré nada a Charlie y no me hiciste esperar "demasiado" tiempo y yo creí que iba a pasar Carlisle por mi…

-oh si es que le surgió un imprevisto así que me mando a mi por ti ya que Emmet tenía que pasar por Rose. Bueno el punto es que ya estoy aquí- me dijo y encendió el radio, me sorprendió que estuviera escuchando Debussy. Tararee la canción lo más bajo que pude pero al parecer no lo suficiente porque alcance a escuchar la risita del hermoso ser que se sentaba alado mío. Me puse roja en el instante y sentí una mano en mi mejilla oy por dios el simple contacto me hacia estremecer.

-Te gusta Debussy?- me pregunto aún sin soltar mi mejilla no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela cuando gire mi cara intentando no ser demasiado grosera

-Em si me gusta mmm te importaría acompañarme por mi horario?

-Claro… es decir no me importaría bueno si me importa… em si te quiero acompañar- reí al ver como se confundía y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo era perfecto.

Fuimos por mi horario y como no tenía ninguna clase en este momento Edward aprovecho y me dio un recorrido por la escuela. Era muy amable y muy atento me encantaba como era el simplemente perfecto me encantaba oír esa dulce voz aunque siendo sinceras no ponía mucha atención en lo que me estaba diciendo mis oídos escuchaban su voz es como si fuera lo único que me importará.

-Bella? Entonces si?- me dijo Edward rayos que me había preguntado? Se me hizo muy grosero pedirle que me repitiera la pregunta sobre todo si yo estúpidamente no dejaba de mirarlo

-si- le respondí aun sin saber que era lo que afirmaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue gritándome algo apenas audible:

-paso por ti a la ultima hora- perfecto Isabella que era lo que le dijiste? Si qué? Bueno no lo sabre hasta la última hora así que necesito pensar y recordar a lo mejor mi pequeña mente lograba recordar algo que no fueran esos hermosos ojos verdes que me traían hipnotizada.

**Por favor es mi primer fic bueno mi primer fic que subo porque he escrito varios que pronto subiré jaja bueno volviendo a lo que iba que les pareció? Creen que debo continuar o ya de plano la cajetee? Jaja espero sus reviews nenas hermosas escribiré muy rápido eso espero porque siempre digo eso jaja bexos**

**REVIEWS ALLA ABAJO **


	2. ¿QUIERES SALIR?

**¿QUIERES SALIR?**

**EDWARD POV**

**-**Carlisle, es genial es perfecto!- dije realmente agradecido por el Volvo que me había regalado hoy en la mañana

- No se si lo sabes jovencito pero nada en esta vida es gratis jaja- alce una ceja

- yo creía que si pues soy tu hijo y creo que merezco algo de gratitud- dije riendo

- no es gran cosa, lo que necesito es que pases a recoger a la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan es que le prometí que iría por ella pero se me olvido de que hoy me toca el día con Esme para…

- no me importa saber que harán en su "decima quinta" luna de miel así que no te preocupes yo paso por ella

-gracias hijo eres el mejor después de… no te creas eres el mejor de verdad

Me metí a bañar y desayune un poco. Salí de mi casa a toda velocidad con mi auto nuevo definitivamente Emmet me tendría envidia creo! Jaja. Llegue a la escuela y no puede evitar pensar que algo me había faltado, revise mis cuadernos y todo estaba en orden, mi celular, mi espejo, mis llaves… que demonios estoy olvidando. Sonó mi celular y conteste rápidamente.

-Hola?- ni siquiera vi el numero que era

-Edward que paso con la hija de Charlie verdad que es atractiva?- que? QUE? Demonios ya se que era lo que estaba olvidando por dios esta sí que Carlisle no me la pasaría pero que diablos me pasaba por la cabeza…

-Edward? Estas ahí?

- Em si es que ella sí es muy bonita pero… no es mi tipo- dije, no sabia que decirle arranque el coche y fui lo mas rápido que pude hacia la casa del jefe de la policía.

-lamento tener que colgar Carlisle pero tengo clase así que bueno diviértete con Esme bye

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude en la casa de esa chica ahora que recuerdo, Carlisle nunca menciono su nombre y que bueno que no me lo pregunto "_relájate Edward todo va a salir bien"_ toque el claxon tres veces y vi a una chica de cabello hasta la cintura con ojos color chocolate. Salí del auto y pude admirar su belleza era la chica mas bonita que mis ojos podrían ver más bonita que… Tanya _"Edward cállate y no pienses en esa zorra"_ me decía una voz en mi interior.

-soy Edward Cullen- le dije mientras abria la puerta de su lado. Como llegue ahí? No me pregunten por que la respuesta ni yo la se a no si la se llegue con mis pies pero como decía abri la puerta y levante mi mano con ademan de saludarla _"Edward eres un idiota mira que dejar esperar a esta chica…"_

_-_bella- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba oy esta chica si me mataba esa voz tan dulce y ese hermoso sonrojo la hacía ver más atractiva. Pero lo peor fue cuando estrecho mi mano que digo lo peor fue lo mejor me estremecí con ese choque.

-bueno aquí vamos directo a la escuela mmm no le menciones a tu padre que llegue tarde, se lo diría a Carlisle y este me mataría por dejar a una hermosa dama esperando- dije sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante pero ella no me contestaba _"que querías que hiciera si un baboso la dejo esperando, no no baboso no por dios Edward esa autoestima elévala elévala"- _mmm eres así de seria?- _"o solo con migo que soy un realmente idiota… Edward que quedamos con lo del autoestima" _ maldita voz CALLATE PEPE GRILLO no me dejas concentrar…

-am no te preocupes no le diré nada a Charlie y no me hiciste esperar "demasiado" tiempo y yo creí que iba a pasar Carlisle por mi…

-oh si es que le surgió un imprevisto – aja- así que me mando a mi por ti ya que Emmet tenía que pasar por rose. Bueno el punto es que ya estoy aquí- le dije y encendí el radio había dejado el disco de Debussy _"haber si no piensa que soy un anticuado… de nuevo el tema del autoestima?"_ pero si mi autoestima si era alta no? Bueno yo digo era esta chica que me hacia sentir… empezó a tararear la canción que hermosa voz tenía reí por lo bajo y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Habíamos llegado a la escuela asi que apague el coche y puse una mano sobre su mejilla era muy bonito lo que se sentía el contacto con su piel.

-te gusta Debussy?- le pregunte sin quitar mi mano de su mejilla pero creo que la incomode y volteo a la ventanilla "bravo Edward"

- em si me gusta mmm te importaría acompañarme por mi horario?

- Claro… es decir no me importaría bueno si me importa… em si te quiero acompañar- "no esta chica si que se llevaría el Oscar (o como se diga) de "_hacer balbucear e idiotizar a Edward Cullen" _me puse un poquitín rojo: $

Fuimos por su horario y le comencé a platicar acerca de las personas que venían en la escuela y acerca de lo bien que se sentía estar en la escuela, también le comente sobre la loca de mi hermana alice.

-Mmm te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa?- le dije un poco nervioso- bueno mis papas no están en mi casa así que no hay gran problema bueno a menos que te incomode… am también estarán mis hermanos y sus parejas.

-Bella? Entonces si?- lo penso mucho

-si- genial bueno no iba por tan mal camino eso creo le di un beso y me fui corriendo.

-paso por ti a la ultima hora- no iba a ser problema pues le tocaba gimnasia y ami también pero por si acaso pensaba saltármela.

Fui a la cafetería a ver si encontraba a alice para contarle sobre el angel que había encontrado cuando de repente un cuerpo choco contra el mio

-TANYA…

-Edward- me dijo y me tomo del cuello y me beso

**Hola jaja yo de nuevo mmm que tal mmm no se que decir yo también estoy asi como que maldita zorra de tanya pero le pondré un alto pinki promess bueno nos seguimos leyendo bye**

**Quiero un review porfis u.u**


	3. EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN

**EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN**

**BELLA POV**

Al salir de la clase de gimnasia Edward pasó por mí tal como había prometido y sí, yo seguía sin recordar que era lo que le había dicho.

-Lista para irnos?

-¿ah?- rayos así que era eso a lo que yo había aceptado?- em … si claro vamos- debí suponer que el muy amablemente me llevaría a mi casa, no podía creer que me emocionara, a decir verdad toda la tarde estuve delirando con mi perfecto ángel, creía y en mi interior deseaba que me hubiera pedido una cita "_por favor Isabella ya parece que este perfecto ser te pediría a ti una cita, habiendo mujeres más bonitas que tu…" _

- bueno y… que tal tu primer día en la escuela?- me pregunto con esa voz encantadora que tiene

- mmm muy bien gracias bueno solo que mi pareja de biología se le ocurrió faltar precisamente hoy que íbamos a hacer el trabajo que cuenta el 50% de nuestra calificación y lo tuve que hacer yo sola…- soltó una carcajada

- a qué hora te toca biología?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

- Mmm antes de gimnasia, en la penúltima hora- río aún más fuerte, que le parecía tan gracioso?-

- es gracioso que lo menciones pero a mí me toca biología en la penúltima hora y estoy en la segunda mesa jaja, tuve que ir a un lugar y no pude entrar en esa clase y tampoco en gimnasia…- oy no lo puedo creer mi pareja es Edward! En bilogía lo tendré sentado a mi lado, este día estaba resultando muy bueno, _"no, no te hagas muchas ilusiones Isabella"_ me regaño mi mente.

-em… Edward este no es el camino hacia mi casa- podía ser muy distraída pero aun recordaba un poco, bueno no recordaba nada pero Edward me estaba llevando adentro de un bosque, y mi casa definitivamente no estaba en un bosque.

-pero no te quiero llevar a tu casa

-Edward no creo que sea una buena idea secuestrarme y menos siendo la hija del jefe de policía, además aunque no fuera el jefe de policía, no creo que pudiera pagar un rescate no se si lo has nota…- me puso un dedo en mis labios y fue muy lindo sentir el contacto de su piel sobre mis labios.

-bella no planeo secuestrarte, oy dios tienes tan mala memoria?- me dijo y me hizo recordar lo de esta mañana, alce una ceja para que me "recordara" o más bien que me explicara qué era lo que yo había aceptado sin pensarlo- Bella por favor me haces sentir que no te interesa conocer mi casa, si me dijiste que si solo por no herir mis sentimientos, no te preocupes créeme los han herido mas de lo que crees, y bueno si quieres te llevo a tu casa…

- no Edward es que esa no era mi intención bueno es que no te creas pero si tengo un poco de buena memoria bueno lo que quiero decir es que si me acordaba… bueno si pero no es que- sentía como la sangre subía por mis mejillas- lo que pasa es que…- volvió a silenciarme con su dedo .

-quieres o no quieres conocer mi casa?

-por supuesto- le dije sonriendo.

-entonces vamos.

Dijo y después de esto salió del auto y me abrió la puerta. La casa era impresionantemente grande, blanca y hermosa. Pero eso no era nada comparado con mi Edward. Entramos y estuvimos en la sala de su casa.

-al parecer mis hermanos no van a estar en casa solo Rosalie, que está con una amiga en su cuarto.- dijo con una mueca en la cara

-Rosalie es… tu hermana?- pregunte algo curiosa

-mmm no es la novia de mi hermano, mmm veras, Emmet, Alice, y yo somos hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, el novio de mi hermana, son mellizos. Mis padres Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron a Alice y a mí en un internado donde vivíamos, ella y yo somos hermanos de sangre, mi verdadero nombre era Edward Anthony Masen, pero pasamos a ser Edward Cullen y Alice Cullen, Emmet ya estaba en sus vidas cuando llegamos pero también lo adoptaron, tienes hambre?

- un poco pero si quieres sígueme contando

- está bien pero te contare mientras comemos te parece?

- ok

Diciendo esto me llevo a la cocina y preparo la cena y me conto muchas cosas sobre su familia como que su padre era de Italia y me conto una historia realmente hermosa sobre cómo se conocieron sus padres y como Esme, la mama de Edward, perdió a un hijo y con este perdió también la oportunidad de ser madre.

**Wiii que tal? Como han estado lectoras compulsivas jaja no se crean bueno es que creo que yo si soy asi pero bueno a lo que iba en el fic, todos son humanos solo quiero que quede claro y gracias por tu review Naddy L gracias de verdad y nos seguimos leyendo bexotes.**


	4. T A N Y A

**T A N Y A **

**BELLA POV**

Edward me conto sobre su familia y después de comer fuimos a su garage

-y tu Bella? cuéntame algo sobre tu vida, sobre tus novios anteriores o sobre cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí.

-mmm pues yo vivía en Phoenix hasta que mi mama murió por una enfermedad que le dio y pues a mi papa le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos seguir viviendo en esa casa así que decidimos venirnos a vivir a Forks que fue donde vivían mis abuelos paternos y a mi papa le fue muy sencillo que lo trasladaran aquí, la verdad me hace un poco feliz que ya no se atormente con el pasado y …- iba a continuar contándole acerca de mi vida, pero él me interrumpió.

-Bella has oído que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso?

-¿que…- no me dejo terminar por qué me planto un beso… si era un beso, un beso cargado de ternura, necesidad, pero sobre todo amor?, si era amor, aunque ese era mi primer beso, sabía muy bien que sentimientos había … pero de pronto, detuve el beso fríamente, pues aunque se sentía tan bien, el era un desconocido para mi, ok ok no un desconocido completamente, pero no sabía cosas importantes de su vida y en ese momento una duda asalto mi mente …. tenia novia?... una furia se apodero de mi con solo pensar en que el tenia novia …

Retire mis labios de los suyos bruscamente, y le propine una muy buena cachetada, era tan buena que sonó a todo nuestro alrededor, gire sobre mis talones, pues me disponía a salir de ahí, estaba demasiado enojada y avergonzada.

No avía dado ni un paso, cuando sentí una mano detenerme por el brazo y hacerme girar bruscamente hacia atrás, puse resistencia y el jalo más fuerte logrando así su objetivo… choque contra su hermoso y bien esculpido pecho, y él me encarcelo entre sus fuertes brazos apretándome hacia el… en ese momento estaba muerta, no sabía como zafarme, y que hacer.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación, cuando él me dio otro beso, al principio lo rachase, pero él delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua, lo cual me derritió, y entonces, me rendí y acepte gustosa el beso… mi duda se fue a la basura, y solo me importaba él, y que su beso nunca terminase… poso sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él, a tal grado de que hasta yo dude de que éramos dos personas, yo en cambio, enrede mis manos en su alborotada melena cobriza pegando mas nuestras bocas...

El beso cada vez subía más de nivel, ya no había ternura; ahora era un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, deseo, necesidad, pero sobre todo seguía teniendo AMOR, … nos separamos por culpa de las malditas necesidades humanas, y el junto nuestras frentes, mientras recuperábamos el aire que el uno al otro nos habíamos quitado… me dio un beso en la mejilla, y después dulcemente me pregunto…

-¿ Isabella Marye Swan, me arias el inmenso honor de aceptar ser mi novia?...

Wiiiiiiiiiiii, jamás me imagine que alguien tal hermoso y perfecto como él, me pidiera eso a mi…en ese momento era la mujer más feliz de todo el universo…, mi duda quedo aclarada, el no tenia novia, y me estaba pidiendo a mi serla…

-Por supuesto que si Edward- dije sin pensarlo dos veces

Pero me di cuenta de que el y yo no teníamos ni un día de conocernos y ya éramos novios, no conocía nada de él, solo lo que él me había contado….. ña, al diablo con eso, después abra tiempo de sobra para conocernos, en este momento solo quería probar sus hermosos carnosos y riquísimos labios.

Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, me regalo una hermosísima sonrisa torcida, no sin antes plantarme un beso igual que el anterior… estábamos, en lo más interesante de nuestro beso, cuando de repente de dentro de la casa se escucho una voz muy chillona y fastidiosa, gritar a todo lo que pudo…

-¿En donde estas Eddy?- ¿Eddy?, pensé para mis adentros, ¿Quién demonios es "Eddy"?

Edward y yo no prestamos mucha atención y nos fundimos más en nuestro beso… pero en ese preciso momento, sentí que alguien me jalaba fuertemente hacia atrás y me tiraba en un montón de cajas.

-¿Quién eres tu zorra?- me pregunto la mujer de voz chillona, sumamente molesta por nos se que cosa, yo no le hice absolutamente nada.

Edward ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a levantar, y salió en mi defensa diciendo

-Tanya, ella es Bella, mi NOVIA…-iba a continuar pero la mujer o corto

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Edward? ¿Cómo puede una basura como ella ser tu novia?

- Ehi Tanya, no te permito que le hables así. No te pido, te exijo respeto hacia su persona y que la dejes en paz

- Mira aquí la única zorra y basura eres tu- le escupí en la cara, no la conocía, y ya me estaba insultando, ella sí que estaba loca

- Cállate perra, eres una zorra resbalosa- me dijo esto jalándome fuertemente del cabello, tirándome hacías atrás.

Edward soltó mi agarre y agarro fuertemente de la muñeca de esa mujer.

-Te dije que la dejaras en paz Tanya- dijo con toda la furia que le fue posible

-pero Eddy, ella empezó- le dijo ella- además ¿Qué haces con ella?

-ya te dije que ella es mi NOVIA

- ooooooooo ya veo, claro, ya entendí, ash que tontuela soy- dijo ella tan calmada y con unas risas, que hasta parecía que había caído en una mala broma, y después hubiera descubierto que todo es mentira.

Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos con una cara de confusión total, esa mujer sí que estaba loca, primero viene y me golpea, y ahora se hace la chistosa, dios mío que mujer tan loca…pero ella siguió hablando

- ya entendí, lo que pasa es que Edward me quiere dar celos con esta zorra, jaja claro como ayer te rachase, le pagaste a la primera que encontraste, y me quieres dar celos jajajajajajaja, no te preocupes cariño, vengo a perdonarte y a decirte que SI, si acepto ser tu novia- terminando de decir esto, le planto un beso a Edward en los labios…

Me quede ahí como piedra, no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo de ahí, o apartarla de MI NOVIO

Edward la intento apartar, pero ella se le aferro más, y le estaba propinando un muy asqueroso beso.

No aguante mas y Salí corriendo de ahí, no tenía a donde ir, bueno si, pero no sabía cómo llegar, cuando llegue a la puerta de la entrada, me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba surcado por las lagrimas…

En ese momento sentí un brazo detenerme fuertemente…


	5. EL BOSQUE

**El Bosque**

**Bella POV **

Me gire para ver quién era y me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que esa persona era una rubia despampanante de complexión delgada, y muy muy guapa. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso había más? ¿De donde salían tantas mujeres bonitas?

-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto ella con en semblante lleno de confusión - ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?-

¡Esa era su casa! o por dios Isabella ¿Acaso no puedes ser más estúpida? es claro que ella vive con Edward.

-Nadie, no soy nadie- intente decir, pero no creo que ella me haya escuchado. Me solté de su agarre y Salí corriendo de ese horrible lugar. Aun llorando me interne en el bosque, que no estaba muy lejos la entrada de la casa.

Cuando sentí que estaba un poco lejos de la casa, comencé a correr con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y que me eran posibles. No entendía porque me dolía tanto el que Edward me haya engañado. Rayos ¿Por qué? Si no tenia tanto tiempo de conocerlo, no había pasado ni un día, y yo ya me había hecho novia de un desconocido ash Isabella, tú sí que te ganas un premio a la más estúpida de las personas.

Tan entrada estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con la rama de un árbol y caí a un pequeño barranco, rodé por lo que yo creí fueron 3 o 4 metros. Todo a mi paso me golpeaba muy fuerte, sentí golpes por todo mi cuerpo: en la cara, en el estomago, en las piernas, en los brazos… hasta que sentí un último en el estomago (fue muy doloroso).

Me quede ahí, tirada en el suelo, llorando en silencio, por cerca de un minuto, pero que a mí me pareció más bien una eternidad… entonces escuche algo que en estos momentos era lo menos que quería escuchar.

-Bella, Bella ¿En donde estas? Por favor contéstame-

Era la voz de Edward. El me estaba buscando, y en su voz pude distinguir algo parecido a ¿Preocupación? ¿Angustia? ¿Desesperación?... no, me estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

Como pude me levante de donde estaba tirada, y con paso torpe intente correr de nuevo hacia una dirección desconocida.

Voltee hacia mis alrededores para ver por dónde podía salir, pero no encontraba nada… en cambio vi que Edward estaba descendiendo en mi dirección, NO, ¿Es que acaso estaba loco?, eso era lo único que me faltaba.

Intente correr en sentido contrario de él, pero en menos de lo que me imagine sentí que me sujetaba fuerte y firmemente la cintura. En ese momento me sentí morir, su toque me hacía sentir, ahora más que nunca muchas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Quite como pude sus manos de mi cintura, di dos pasos hacia adelante y gire sobre mis talones dándole la cara, estaba tan enojada con él que no pude mas y le solté una cachetada, esta estaba cargada con todo el odio que en el momento me invadía, con toda la ira, con todo el sufrimiento, con todas mis fueras, que sonó mas fuerte que la que le di cuando me beso a la fuerza…

Cuando el volvió a mirarme tenía los ojos cristalizados. Wow ¿Tan fuerte golpeo?...

-Yo…- comenzó el, pero yo lo corte de inmediato

-No me digas nada Edward, quédate callado, no quiero saber nada de ti-

-No me puedes hacer esto-

-¿Sabes qué? Si puedo y lo voy a hacer… NO me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, esto que paso fue un ERROR, y uno muy grande-

- NO, NO, NO, no lo acepto, me reusó, no lo vuelvas a decir Isabella, lo que está pasando entre nosotros no es ningún ERROR- para ese momento el rostro de Edward estaba desfigurado por la tristeza, tenia lagrimas corriéndole por los ojos…

- Pues déjame decirte que si lo es, yo no tengo ni un día de conocerte y me hice tu novia, ¿Qué clase de estúpida soy?-

- Ninguna, no vuelvas a decir eso-

-Pues lo soy, aparte…- iba a seguir hablando, pero el levanto mi mentón con dos de sus dedos y me obligo a mirarlo

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes algo especial por mí-

- Pues sí, eres la única persona que conozco de este maldito pueblo, ¿Como no quieres que sienta nada por ti? ciento agradecimiento….-

- Mientes Isabella, tú no solo sientes agradecimiento por mí-

-Bueno, si tan seguro estas de ti mismo, explícame… ¿Quién era la tipa rubia?, dijo que tú te le habías declarado ayer y ahora a mí… ¿Que te crees eh?-

La verdad la rubia tenía razón, yo no era nadie, en cambio ella, era lo que toda mujer quisiera ser: tenía un cuerpo de modelo, era muy bonita, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cara tenía facciones muy finas. Edward tenía todo el derecho de querer estar con ella y no conmigo, yo no era nadie.

-Si es cierto, alguna vez creí estar enamorado de ella, pero después me di cuenta de que ella solo me utilizaba para su conveniencia, fue cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad nunca la ame como yo creía, solo quería estar con ella por todas las maravillas que contaba mi cuñada Rosalie, que es su mejor amiga, en verdad Tanya es una engreída, una payasa, una superficial… pero no me declare a ella ayer, ya tiene demasiado tiempo, tal vez 1 año, no recuerdo, no sé por qué me hiso esto ahora, justamente cuando encuentro a una persona que no es como las demás, que cuando la veo me alegra el día, que cuando estoy con ella se me olvidan todos mi problemas, que no sé cómo ni porque pero ya siento algo especial por ella…

-Por favor Edward ya no sigas. Me estas hiriendo muy hondo-

Para ese momento ya había comenzado a llover (en Forks llueve todo el tiempo por si no había quedado claro XD) para esos momentos Edward y yo ya estábamos empapados, comenzó a darme mucho frio…

-¿Por qué no quieres que te diga la verdad?- me pregunto él con los ojos rojos, no sabía si estaba llorando, pues tenía toda la cara mojada.

-Edward, dime loca, pero para mí también eres muy especial, pero no te conozco, no se gran cosa de ti, no conozco a tu familia, no sé cómo eres, me da miedo…- iba a continuar diciéndole cosas, pero él me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

- Te voy a demostrar que no tienes nada de que temer…- terminando de decir esto, me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me beso con infinito AMOR y ternura, como solo él lo sabe hacer. El beso duro mucho tiempo, no nos queríamos separar, solo lo hicimos para poder respirar… después de esto susurro un pequeño "TE QUIERO" a lo que yo le correspondí con una simple sonrisa

Me cargo al estilo "recién casados" y con mucho cuidado nos saco de aquel barranco. Una vez que estuvimos a salvo no pude evitar preguntarle:

-Edward, amor ¿Quien era la rubia que estaba en tu casa?-

-¿Rubia? ¿En mi casa?- creo que intento hacer memoria por un momento y después me dijo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa si, es Rosalie, mi cuñada, ella está casada con mi hermano Emmet ¿Apoco la conosiste?-

-mm no mucho, pero eso no importa, oye me estoy muriendo de frio ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Quiero darme un baño caliente y ver como esta mi padre-

-Claro amor, no tienes que pedírmelo- para ese momento Edward ya nos había llevado de regreso a su casa, me bajo en la puerta de su auto, la abrió, me metió dentro, el se subió poco tiempo después, y arranco el motor, para llevarme a mi casa.


	6. MAS TORPE NO SE PUEDE

MAS TORPE NO SE PUEDE

**BELLA POV**

Me desperte y creí que todo habia sido un sueño y me pregunte si habia sido mala idea aceptar ser la novia de edward, bueno no es como si el no fuera el mas guapo del mundo, el lo era, el mas perfecto ser del unvierso no se podia comparar a los dioses griegos con el, simplemente era el mejor de todos. Pero aun así no era una buena idea andar con alguien desconocido asi que me propuse investigar mas acerca de el.

Me arregle para ir a la escuela y me puse lo primero que encontre en el armario, me baje y desayune un tazon de cereal, mientras comia seguia pensando en edward, como demonios me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza?, recorde que el habia quedado de pasar por mi.

-bella, lista para ir a la escuela?- me pregunto charlie a lo que me puse nerviosa, no le habia dicho que me llevaria edward.

-em si pero van a pasar por mi- se sirvio cereal en su tazon y me pregunto:

-¿Quién?- intento parecer indiferente pero no le salio, rei entre dientes

- Edward Cullen- Charlie dejo caer la leche al piso y yo me levante y fui por un trapo

-¿edward cullen?- grito

-si, creí que no tendrias inconvenientes, el fue el que me llevo a la escuela ayer- hize una señal de indiferencia con los hombros mientras daba otro bocado a mi cereal.

-que paso con carlisle?- pregunto muy serio

-papa, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a el?

-bella…- gracias a dios alguien toco la puerta de la entrada, corri y abri, y como no, estaba el ahí parado me le quede viendo mucho tiempo hasta que recorde que mirar a una persona mucho tiempo era de mala educación, me sonroje.

-hola, espera voy por mi mochila, quieres entrar?

-hola- me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- buenos dias jefe swan- dijo, yo voltee la cabeza y vi a mi padre poniendose el cinturon y despues puso sus manos en la cintura.

-eh papa el me va a llevar como ya te dije y bueno ya te puedes ir, ire rapido por mi mochila y vuelvo en seguida.

-no te preocupes bella, aquí te esperamos edward y yo- dijo y me ofendio la poca confianza que me daba. Corri rapido a mi habitacion por mi mochila y esperaba que edward no comentara nada acerca de nuestro noviasgo, baje lo mas rapido que pude y cuando celebraba mi victoria por no haber caido ni tropezado ningun escalon, iba en el penultimo cuando me caí _"brillante bella" _

-¿bella? Te encuentras bien?- pregunto edward un poco preocupada y llego a mi lado

-si bueno me duele un poco pero todo bien- intente levantarme pero me dolio mucho mi pie- auch!

-no, no estas bien dejame te llevo con mi papa, puede ser un esguinze o…

-o una simple torcedura de pie- interrumpi

-puede ser pero no estare seguro hasta que hayamos ido con carlisle

-tenemos escuela- le dije

-no importa bella tienes que dejar que edward te lleve con carlisle el tiene razon y si es algo peligroso?- bufe y asentí con la cabeza_ "como si no me hubiera pasado algo peor veces anteriores"_. Edward me cargo y me llevo a su volvo, me puso en el asiento de adelante y bajo el asiento para que me recostara.

-sabes que no necesito tantas preocupaciones- beso mi frente y nego con la cabeza.

Vi que edward y charlie discutian sobre quien deberia llevarme pero como siempre charlie perdio la pelea ya que carlisle hoy llegaba de no se donde e iba a estar en su casa y charlie no conocia el rumbo hacia su casa. No me hizo mucha gracia tener que regresar a la casa cullen pero en verdad me dolia mucho el pie.

-¿edward?- le pregunte y el me miro- em pues me eh dado cuenta que en realidad no sabemos mucho (casi nada) de nosotros, y la verdad no se si esto valla a funcionar…

-¿Intentas terminar conmigo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa pero con los ojos tristes

-no, ¿Qué clase de tonta lo haria?, es decir, bueno talvez podemos… no lo se intentar conocernos un poco mas.

-mmm te equivocas- alze una ceja ante su pregunta- si, yo si se muchas cosas tuyas: eres algo torpe, tu padre es el jefe de policia, tu madre murio hace poco, te gusta debussy; claro de luna es tu favorito y am que mas tengo que saber?

-no me refiero a eso, ¿has tenido novias con anterioridad?- fruncio el ceño

-no- alze las cejas- es enserio jamas eh tenido novia

-y tanya?

-ella jamas fue mi novia aunque admito que alguna vez me llego a gustar, pero eso yo ya te lo explique ¿verdad? ¿Y tu?

-yo ¿que?

-¿has tenido novios?

-no- me puse roja cuando recorde a Alec, el me miro confundido.

-aja, ¿Porqué no me quieres decir?

-¿Por qué no te quiero decir que?

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- dije con una sonrisa- bueno al menos sabemos nuestros nombres completos ¿no crees?

-no me esta haciendo gracia esto Bella

- pues a mi si y mucha- dije riendo, edward estaciono el volvo en frente de su casa e hize una mueca al recordar la ultima vez que habia estado aquí. Pronto llego al otro lado del coche y me abrio la puerta intente levantarme pero mi tobillo me dolio y gemi del dolor.

-oye tranquila, yo te llevare- despues de decir esto me puso entre sus brazos y me llevo a su casa.

-¿Edward?- se escucho la voz de un hombre, pero esa voz tenia un tono seductor y cuando alze la cara vi parado frente a nosotros a un dios griego, era de cabello color miel hermoso, simplemente hermoso pero no tenia comparacion con mi Edward.

-Carlisle, que bueno que estas aquí, ella es bella la hija del jefe de policia, se callo de las escaleras y necesito que cheques que tiene en el tobillo.

- oh pero claro llevala a mi oficina en seguida la checo- edward me llevo a un estudio donde habia una camilla "por si acaso" y ese caso era yo, me sento en la camilla y me dio un dulce beso en los labios que gustosa le correspondi.

**Hola jaja pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo y am quiero decirles que ya termine la otra historia por si la quieren leer "edward y bella cullen" lo se lo se que mal titulo pero bueno no dejare esta historia espero terminarla pronto pero tengo que hacer una pregunta antes, ¿creen que fue muy pronto que hayan sido novios edward y bella? Es que hay **_**personas**_** que se quejan pero bueno necesito opininiones y criticas pero constructivas jaja bueno las dejo.**


	7. DE VUELTA A LA CASA CULLEN

DE VUELTA A LA CASA CULLEN

**Bella pov**

-Así que tú eres Isabella Swan- dijo Carlisle mientras me revisaba el pie

-Bella

-Muy bien

Pasó mucho tiempo mientras que carlisle revisaba mi pie, tanto que casi me quede dormida, Edward no estaba conmigo y eso hacia que me aburriera más.

-haber que tenemos aquí- dijo Carlisle sosteniendo la radiografia hacia la luz- vaya es un esgiuinze vas a tener que utilizar una ferula, o si gustas te podemos vendar si prometes no apoyar tu pie- Carlisle se quedo esperando mi respuesta pero no sabia que me convendria mas, no es como si nunca me hubiera pasado pero si me ponia las vendas probablemente me tendria que quedar aquí ya que no podia apoyar mi pie- mmm ¿bella? Yo creo que mejor te vendamos porque las ferulas estan en el hospital y bueno a menos que quieras esperar…

-no, esta bien carlisle ponganme las vendas y si no es mucha molestia llevenme a mi casa.

-te pondre las vendas pero no te llevaremos a tu casa, necesito checarte el pie y tu decides si te quieres quedar aquí o en el hospital

-¡pero si solo es un esguinze!- grite

-¿Qué sucede?- entró Edward a la habitación

-Aquí tu señor padre me esta amenazando con mandarme al hospital si no me quedo aquí- rieron, pero yo no le veia lo gracioso ¿Que les pasaba por la cabeza? Yo no me queria quedar quí bueno a quien engaño, si queria pero no tenia muchas ganas de compartir el techo con Edward Cullen/Sexii/ dios/ mi novio.

-Vamos Bella no mordemos, estara mi cuñada Rose y mi hermana Alice, tambien estara Esme para cualquier cosa que necesites.

-bueno pero debemos avisarle a Charlie

-Yo le aviso- interrumpio Carlisle- mientras ustedes vayan a comer algo

-¿no se te olvida algo Carlisle?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-mmm no- lo pensó- a si sí buen provecho- reí y rode los ojos

-yo no me referia a eso- me miro confundido- ¿no me vas a vendar el pie?

-o si si si pero que torpe cierto cierto pero bueno…¡ROSALIE!- grito Carlisle y despues de unos instantes llego la rubia que yo habia visto ayer en el bosque, me miro y se sorprendio

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

-traeme algunas vendas porfavor

-Claro, ¿estas bien?-me pregunto con una nota de preocupacion en la voz

-em si claro solo caí y es un simple esguinze

-No debiste salir corriendo así, yo te iba a decir que te quedaras pero ya ves?, de por si estaba lloviendo y tu corriendo, ¿Cómo no querias que te pasara eso?- dijo rosalie como si nos conocieramos de hace mucho.

-em no yo…

-Rose ¿podrias traerme las vendas?- interrumpio Carlisle

- oh! Si en seguida- dijo y salió corriendo

-¿Por qué dijo eso Rosalie?- me pregunto Carlisle pero no respondi ya que me dio penita y no creo que hubiera sido el momento apropiado para decirle al padre de mi novio que eramos novios y como una vieja loca comenzo a golpearme y yo deseperada Sali corriendo y me perdi en un bosque…

-una larga historia- interrumpio Edward mis pensamientos, Carlisle rió

-¿una historia larga?- asentí- vaya no llevas ni una semana y ya tienes historias "_largas"_, definitabamente me caes bien bella

-usted a mi tambien Carlisle

-no me digas usted, ¿tan viejo me veo?- reí y negue con la cabeza al pensar que no se veia nada viejo, al contrario parecia hermano de sus hijos. En seguida llego rosalie y le dio las vendas, me envolvio el tobillo con ellas y despues dijo un "listo"- bueno ahora llevatela mientras yo llamo a su papa.

-a propósito, sin querer se me salio decirle a Charlie que ayer paso por mi Edward y creo que quiere hablar con uste… contigo Carlisle, _perdon_

-Hay deberas Bella, y ya me estabas cayendo bien- me miro con desaprobacion- es un chiste, no te procupes pensaba explicarselo de todos modos.

Carlisle salio de la habitacion y Edward me cargo y me subio a otra habitacion, no tuve tiempo de admirar toda la casa pero lo poco que pude ver era una casa muy bien decorada, era hermosa y era imposible ver tanta perfeccion en aquellas personas, hermosas, ricas y amables vaya que la vida si es generosa con quienes la merecen pero yo no se que hize mal para que me hicieran medio fea, medio pobre y muy amable. Algun pecado que cometi en mi otra vida supongo. Me encoji de hombros.

-¿en que piensas?

-en que soy medio fea, medio pobre y muy amable- solte lo que estaba pensando, vaya pero que rapido me saca la sopa este tipo, me miro con el ceño fruncido

- te quivocas, de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tambien soy medio amable?- nego con la cabeza y me miro serio

-tu no eres medio fea

-ok Edward no dañes mas mi autoestima ¿si? Y si te hace feliz ok lo admito, no soy nada bonita- le saque la lengua y me volte indignada.

El me puso sobre la cama que habia en la habitacion a la que me subio que era muy grande, tenia un baño y una cama mas grande de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar, tenia un ventanal que daba de vista al bosque y entraba poca luz por ese ventanal, realmente hermoso, mis vistas mejoraron cuando no solo pude admirar lo que se veia por el ventanal si no que Edward se puso delante de mi y eso si que lo mejoro todo. Pero parecia enfadado. El muchachito se enoja despues de que yo debería estar muy enojada por que me habia dicho en una indirecta _fea_ ¿que le pasa?.

-Bella tu no eres fea, ni un poquito, y me ofende que pienses que yo te creo fea, eres la persona mas hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida- me dio un beso que para mi fue muy corto pero dulce- y no creas que te me vas a escapar

-no creo que pueda escapar de ti, no mientras tenga un esguinze en el tobillo

-burris, yo no me referia a eso

- ¿a no? Entonces a ¿que?

-a que no me has dicho nada de tus anteriores novios

-¿Qué? No he tenido novios

-¿y alec?¿y Jacob?- me sonroje

-Alec fue un idiota que me uso para poner celoso a… alguien

-¿a quien? – me preunto pero yo estaba muy apenada, oigan no es sencillo admitir que quien te bajo a novio fue alguien de su mismo sexo-¿bella?

-prometes no reirte?- nego con la cabeza- eso es un no me voy a reir o un no prometo nada?

-es un no me voy a reir

-de acuerdo el me corto y me uso por… demetri- dije mientras me escondia bajo la almoada, escuche una risa muy bajita y quite la almoada solo para descubrir que se estaba riendo, le avente la almoada- ¡prometiste no reirte!

- lo siento nena pero esque…

-Tu desayuno esta listo- interrumpio una joven que me imagine que era la hermana de Edward, tenia una Charola en la mano con fruta, cereal y yogurt, en cuanto la mire mis tripas rugieron y me pegunte porque si ya me habia tomado mi tazon de cereal en mi casa, pero recorde que no me lo pude terminar así que tecnicamente no habia comido nada.

-gracias…

-Alice

-gracias Alice

-No tienes porque agradecerme, bueno puedes agradecerme luego

-Alice dejala en paz- dijo Edward y no entendi a que se referia, yo solo le di un bocado a mi desayuno y mire a Edward con confucion- tu solo desayuna- dijo dandome un beso en la frente y como no, lo obedeci.

Cuando terminamos (mas bien yo) de desayunar Alice entro corriendo a la habitacion

-esta noche habra pijamada

-¿Qué?- gritamos Edward y yo al unisono

-si bueno, solo estaran emmet, rose, una amiga de rose, jasper, ustedes dos y yo.

-¿Quién es la amiga de rose?- pregunto edward frunciendo el ceño

-en realidad no lo se

-no importa no iremos

-o claro ustedes haran su propia pijamada?- nos miro picaronamente

-¡ALICE!- gritamos los dos

- bueno los dejo, o bella alrato te traere una pijama- me lanzo un beso y se fue.

Edward y yo nos quedamos por un momento viendonos sin decir nada hasta que el rompio el silencio.

-¿y Jacob?

-¿Qué? ¿Jacob que?

-no te hagas tonta, me estabas contando de tu vida amorosa

- o si, Jacob fue un amigo, mmm fuimos novios como dos o tres horas y nos dimos cuenta que preferiamos estar como amigos y terminamos bien- edward se rio- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-que solo duraste unas horas con ese tal Jacob

-oye! Fueron dos... y media.

-como sea, y ¿que? Sigues viendo a ese idiota?

-a ¿que idiota?

-al idiota de Jacob

-claro, vive muy cerca de aquí en la Push- edward aflojo la mandibula- oye un momento y tu ¿Cómo supiste?

-¿supe que?

-de mis ex~novios

-a esos los llamas novios?- le saque la lengua- bueno no importa me lo dijo Charlie cuando tu fuiste por tu mochila antes de que cayeras de las escaleras- me sonroje

-solo fue un escaloncito

-si, nunca vi que alguien se esguinzara por un _escaloncito_- le saque la lengua y nos besamos.

-ahora duerme que en la noche tenemos una pijamada y no conoces las pijamadas de Alice

-no tengo sueño

Sin hacerme caso edward me recosto en su pecho y fue tarareando una cancion que no logre identificar, me acariciaba el cabello y no pude evitar quedarme dormida.

**Ola jaja de nuevo yo jaja am am am bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y bueno gracias por leernos plis dejen reviews si no es mucha molestia solo les cuesta apretar el votoncito azul de aiia abajo sii? Grax las amo.**

**REVIEWS**

**ll**

**V**


	8. LA PIJAMADA

LA PIJAMADA

**Bella pov**

Me desperte en los brazos de edward, el tambien se habia quedado dormido y no lo quise despertar, cuando alze un poco la cabeza para ver su cara no pude evitar darle un beso, se via tan lindo dormido pero claro bien que se despertó.

-lo siento, no quise despertarte

-no te preocupes- sonrió

-Hey ¡Bella! Que bueno que ya te levantaste vamos te ayudaremos a bañar Rose y yo y te pondremos una pijama. Edward sal porfavor.

-¿no me puedo quedar?- preguntó con una sonrisa malisiosa

-¡NO!- gritamos las tres al unísono

-Ok Ok esperare abajo- me guiño el ojo y salió de la habitacion

Rosalie y alice me ayudaron a desvestirme y a bañarme, cuando terminamos alice me dijo una pijama muy linda, me ayudaron a ponermela y cuando terminamos, me cepille el cabello.

-estas muy linda Bella- me dijo Alice

-Gracias

-Ahora si me vas a decir ¿Qué hacias aquí ayer?

-¿Ayer veniste?

-Em si bueno es que ayer iba a conocer su casa y Edward me trajo y bueno yo salí corriendo y no vi por donde iba y bueno despues Edward me encontro y me llevo a mi casa.

-Vaya creo que Edward si esta enamorado de ti, jamas lo habia visto tan pegado a alguien.

-vamos alice tampoco llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse no se puede decir que este muy pegado a ella ¿verdad?

-Calla Rose, tu porque quieres a Edward para esa amiga tuya que no lo merece ademas eso es a lo que me refiero, no llevan ni una semana de conocerse y ya va por ella a su casa, la invita a nuestra casa, tu sabes que la unica razon de que Tanya entre a esta casa es por ti. Ademas ni un dia llevaban cuando Edward le declaro a Bella sus sentimientos- alice le saco la lengua a Rosalie

-¡¿Qué?- grito rosalie- ¿Edward y tu ya andan?- me miro con cara sorprendida

-bueno yo… y tu ¿Cómo supiste?- dije mirando a Alice

-Hay porfavor Bella soy hermana de Edward ¿creias que el tenidra secretos conmigo?

-no pero…

-pero nada asi que te agradeseria que tu tambien me tuvieras confianza

Nos quedamos calladas por un largo tiempo hasta que Alice se levantó y solo se escucho que grito un: "_Emmet". _Despues de un rato llego un chavo musculoso casi tan guapo como Edward, me tomo en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

-Hola, lo siento, mmm soy Emmet-sonreí

-Bella

-muy bien, te divertiras en la casa, siempre hay algo divertido que hacer- me dijo cuando me dejo en el sofá, volteo a ver a Rosalie y los dos se sonrieron.

-bien ya no falta nadie?- pregunto Alice y en ese momento pude ver que en la sala ya estabamos Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Edward y un chico que yo no conocia pero que era muy parecido a Rosalie, y como todos ellos tenia una belleza enorme.

-¡Yo falto!- escuche la vos chillona de aquella ves ¡o no!

-¿y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Edward, se veia realmente molesto.

-Yo la invite- dijo Rose defendiendo a su amiguita Tanya

-Bueno no importa Edward, si no quieres estar con ella solo ignorala, eso lo haremos todos menos Rose- Tanya rodo los ojos- En fin ¿Qué quieren hacer primero? ¿Vemos una pelicula?

-Claro- gritó Emmet- Pondras las que yo traje ¿verdad?- Alice rodo los ojos y asintio

Despues pusieron una pelicula que al parecer era de terror y claro, no me equivoque, si era de terror :S con el miedo que a mi me dan esas peliculas no se les pudo ocurrir otra mejor, genial, se me habia olvidado mi osito de peluche en mi casa y no tendria compañía en la noche en esa habitacion, la unica compañía seria la oscuridad y los ascesinos.

En un sillon donde cabian 5 personas estabamos Yo, Edward, Tanya, Emmet y Rose, en ese orden. Y en otro sillon estaban Alice y Jasper, este estaba recostado en el regazo de Alice mientras que esta le acariciaba su cabello. Empeze a ver los detalles de la casa ya que no queria mirar la pelicula, era hermosa, pero me sorprendio ver un piano.

Todos gritaron ya que en la pelicula el malo habia matado –como siempre- a su victima muy tontamente mire al televisor y vi esa horrible escena y no pude evitar abrazar a Edward que era al unico que tenia a mi lado y cerrar los ojos despues de un minuto Edward me beso la cabeza y murmuro algo:

-ya paso, ya puedes mirar

-no me voy a arriesgar- le conteste muy bajito a mi parecer, pero creo que no lo suficiente cuando escuche una pequeña risa de parte de Alice, pero no voltee para asugarame ya que no queria arriesgarme a ver una escena desagradable.

Cuando termino la pelicula, como no me podia mover gracias a mi estupido esguinze me tuve que quedar sentada en el sillon mientras todos hacian un circulo en el piso para jugar verdad o reto, Tanya intento abrirme sentandose a lado de Edward pero Alice le dijo que tendría que dejar un espacio por si la botella me apuntaba a mi. Agradeci mi esguinze ya que si no lo tuviera seguramente me hubiera tocado a lado de esa bruja.

-Comenzemos, ya todos saben las reglas ¿verdad?- todos asentimos – muy bien ¿quien empieza? Bueno mejor yo la girare primero- sin decir mas tomo la botella y la giro y le toco preguntarle a Emmet- haber veamos ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto

-mmm te reto a que…beses a Tanya

-¡¿¡QUE!- gritaron Emmet y Rosalie al unísono

-No, tiene que haber otro reto- dijo Rosalie

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto alice con una carita que a mi me hubiera convencido pero al parecer a Rosalie no porque la fulmino con la mirada- Vamos no que tan amigas son?

-Pues si y jamas me haria eso ¿verdad Tanya?

-Si lo ves de ese modo si soy tu amiga y por lo mismo no creo que sea una mala idea despues de todo soy tu amiga y jamas haria nada que te lastimara ¿verdad?

-No Tanya no lo hagas

-Hay vamos Rose, solo un pequeño beso- dijo Tanya sinicamente eso me recordo una frase "_con esas amigas…_

En ese momento Rose se levanto furiosa y se fue corriendo emmet se levanto e iba a salir corriendo por ella pero Tanya lo agarro y se lo empino. El beso hubiera durado muy poco si hubiese sido por emmet que intentaba soltarse del agarre de Tanya (recorde como edward tampoco habia podido soltarse de ella [¿En verdad era tan fuerte?]) pero ella no lo dejaba soltarse y lo besaba asquerosamente. Despues de un largo rato Rosalie llego y vio a Emmet con Tanya y se fue a sentar en su lugar. El beso terminó y emmet salio corriendo y se escucho como habia ido a lavarse los dientes, todos reímos mientras que tanya solo se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa mientras que Rose la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Continuemos, mmm la tendria que girar emmet pero como esta muy ocupado desinfectandose asi que ¿porque no la giras por el rose?- la interpelada solo tomo la botella y la giro, le toco con Tanya.

-¿verdad o reto?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Re-to- dijo dudando un poco

-Tienes que dejar que Alice te corte el cabello- todos rieron menos yo que no le encontraba el chiste al reto. Alice se paro corriendo y fue por las tijeras, cuando regreso comenzo a dar saltitos por todas partes y comenzo pero lo mas gracioso es que alice ni siquiera miraba por donde cortaba, cortaba por aquí, y por alla sin fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando termino vimos a Tanya horrible, solo tenia cabello en unas pocas partes y otras partes las tenia pelonas se veia horrile. Todos nos atacamos de la risa y emmet estaba rodando en el piso de la risa. Tanya no se pudo contener mas y salio corriendo de la casa, me dio un poco de lastima pero despues recorde que era una zorra y no me importo.

A nadie le importo que Tanya saliera corriendo y seguimos jugando, esta vez le toco girar a Edward ya que Tanya habia salido corriendo. Toco que Edward le preguntara a Jasper.

-verdad- respondio Jasper antes de que edward pudiera preguntar

-mmm ¿Dónde has tenido sexo con alice?

-¿solo tengo que decir un lugar?- Alice lo fulmino con la mirada- veamos am en un probador en el centro comercial, en un baño publico, en mi casa, en su porsche, en la oficina de Carlisle…

-¿En mi oficina que?- Todos volteamos y vimos que ahí estaban Carlisle y Esme que acababan de llegar de no se donde. Alice y Jasper se pusieron muy rojos

-Tuvieron sexo- Grito emmet y todos nos atacamos de la risa, Carlisle abrio los ojos como platos y Alice y Jasper parecia que iban a estallar de lo rojos que estaban.

-Bueno creo que fue mucho por hoy vallanse a dormir- dijo Esme intentando aguantar la risa

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dijo Carlisle señalando a Alice y a Jasper.

Edward me tomo en sus brazos e intentabamos no reirnos mientras subia las escaleras porque se escuchaba que Carlisle hablaba con Alice y Jasper acerca de las infecciones de transmision sexual y de los embarazos prematuros, de los metodos anticonceptivos y de los condones.

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion Edward me dejo en la cama y me ayudo a quitarme las pantunflas, me puso en la cama y me tapo con las cobijas, pero a mi no se me habia olvidado la pelicula tan espantosa que habiamos "_visto"_ y no pude evitar taparme toda la cabeza con ellas

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Edward

-Tengo miedo- el se río y yo le saque la lengua

-Mmm si quieres puedo quedarme aquí mientras duermes

-Claro

El se acosto a mi lado y volvio a tararear la cancion que habia escuchado ayer y no pude evitar preguntar

-¿edward?- el me miro- ¿de quien es el piano que esta abajo?

-mio- no podia creer, tenia a la persona perfecta justo a lado de mi, me pregunte en que podria ser malo el tenia que encontrar algo en lo que fuera malo porque si no conseguiria bajar la poca autoestima que me queda. Me quede dormida ante su hermosa voz

**Hola gracias por sus reviews y bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo las quiero besotes y dejenme mas reviews plis.**


	9. MAS ACERCA DE EDWARD

Cuando me desperte no habia nadie junto a mi y me senti un poco desepcionada despues recorde que era miercoles y que los demas deberian de estar en la escuela. En ese momento alguien entro a la habitacion interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, cuando lo mire estaba ya bañando y "peinado" –digo "peinado" porque su cabello siempre lo trae despeinado pero sexy-.

-¿eres de los madrugadores?- me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas y solto una risita -¿No vamos a ir a la escuela?- y negó con la cabeza- ¿no me vas a hablar?- negó de nuevo- ¿estas enfadado?- y volvio a negar con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?- se encogio de hombros-bueno si no me vas a hablar. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- no me di cuenta que el se habia acercado demasiado a mi.

-esto- y me tomo la cara con sus manos y me beso. Despues nos tuvimos que separar a falta de aire.

-¿no que no me ibas a hablar?- se encogio de hombros.

-Era un juego- me respondio sonriendo.

-y ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-No puedes hacer gran cosa con un esguinze ¿verdad?- me contesto alzando las cejas

-Entonces ¿me quedare aquí encerrada?- asintió- ¿sola?

-Pues tendras que conformarte con mi compañía- dijo frunciendo el ceño- A menos de que quieras que me valla

-Mmm no, creo que prefiero que te quedes aquí conmigo

-Burris- me dijo y me beso la frente- ¿quieres desayunar?- asenti- de acuerdo no te vayas ahora vuelvo

-¿ADónde iria?- dije señalando mi pie

-Cierto, pero contigo ya no se sabe que esperar, no tardo- y salio de la habitacion.

Me quede admirando de nuevo la habitacion y me pregunte que hora era, me di cuenta que el edredon era rosa y resaltaba con la luz del sol, ¿tan tarde es? No quise ni siquiera mirar el reloj, cuanto abre dormido?, me rendi y vi el reloj y o por dios eran las 2 de la tarde, busque una escusa para mi largo sueño, "ayer nos dormimos muy tarde" pense, pero recorde que antes de la "pijamada" tambien me habia dormido un rato. Hize una mueca y decidi que era mejor no pensar en lo floja que me he convertido.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto Carlisle mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Claro

-Bueno solo quiero decirte que necesito revisar tu pie para ver como se va recuperando y ver por cuanto tiempo mas necesitaras las vendas.

-Ok

-Bueno aver ve quitandote la venda…- Edward interrumpio a Carlisle mientras entraba con mi desayuno (que mas bien era comida)- Veo que mejor espero a que termines de comer

Carlisle salio y yo mientras comi lo que me habia preparado Edward y de pronto recorde que me habia propuesto ayer en la mañana.

-¿edward?- el me miro- bueno ayer yo te conte de mi poca vida amorosa

-¿a eso le llamas vida amorosa?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-bueno pero te conte con detalles ¿no?, eso era lo que querias saber y te lo respondi, asi que ahora me toca a mi hacer las preguntas ¿no crees?

-Pregunta lo que tu quieras

-de acuerdo veamos, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

-ya te dije que ninguna

-Pero yo tampoco habia tenido ninguno y aun asi me hiziste contarte de alec y Jacob ¿no?, asi que ahora tu tienes que decirme exactamente cuantas novias has tenido y porque cortaron o que paso ¿ok?

-Bueno, en realidad no tuve ninguna novia anteriormente

-Aja si claro y yo soy la reina de inglaterra- alzo las cejas y con una sonrisa y haciendo ademan de presentacion dijo:

-Su alteza, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-

-Edward no te hagas el gracioso

-Ok bueno pero mejor solo te digo los nombres porque no recuerdo porque las corte, bueno de hecho a todas las corte porque ninguna me gustaba realmente. Bueno haber estan Jessica, Lauren, Jane y Heidi.

-Y no habias tenido novias- dije ironicamente

-Pero ninguna cuenta en verdad, ellas fueron para mi lo que fueron tus otros novios- solto una risita cuando dijo estas ultimas palabras.

-¿Te puedes dejar de burlar de mi?

-Jamas me burlaria de ti- en cuanto dijo estas palabras su rostro paso a ser serio totalmente.

-No importa de todos modos

-Tu me importas- hubo un silencio por un largo rato y solo quedamos mirandonos hasta que el rompio el silencio- algo mas que quieras saber?

-si am ¿hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Bueno esque es algo raro salir con alguien que es perfecto mientras que yo solo soy torpe en todo lo que hago.

-No eres torpe en todo lo que haces

- haber dime algo en lo que soy buena

-mmm eres buena besadora- dijo con una sonrisa y me sonroje.

-¿Podrias hablar en serio porfavor?

-hablo en serio- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-…No me cambies el tema

-No te estoy cambiando el tema

-Claro que si

-Claro que no, tienes mas hambre?

-No gracias de hecho creo que comi mucho sin pensar que ultimamente eh estado de floja…Oye!

-oigo!

-Me volviste a cambiar el tema

-¿Qué?

-Ya dime en que eres malo

-¿Por qué quieres borrar la impresión perfecta que tienes de mi?

-porque me siento una estupida a lado tuyo

-No eres una estupida- en este momento ya no quedaba ningun rastro de diversion en su rostro e intente poner el rostro que habia puesto ayer Alice mientras intentaba convenser a Rose- se me da pesimo lo del amor- admitio y yo levante una ceja- no me hagas entrar en detalles solo conformate con saber que no soy perfecto.

-para mi lo seguiras siendo siempre- dije con una sonrisa y me beso

-bueno ya puedo revisar tu pie?- dijo Carlisle mientras entraba a la habitacion

-Claro

-Edward vele quitando la venda- y mientras me quitaba la venda y su piel hacia contacto con la mia no pude evitar estremeserme ante lo que mi piel sentia.

Carlisle paso mucho tiempo revisando mi tobillo y yo solo temblaba pues su piel era muy fria, despues de un rato Carlisle termino de chacarme y dijo:

-Bueno creo que no fue muy grave ya que tu pie esta mucho mejor y creo que solo tendras que quedarte unos cuantos dias mas aquí si no es que solo hoy y mañana podras regresar a tu casa, y pasadomañana podras asistir a clases de nuevo- asenti y Carlisle salio de la habitacion.

-No creas que se me ha olvidado eh?

-¿Qué?- me pregunto confundido

-que me falta conocer mas de ti, mmm para que no paresca _tan _chismosa solo platicame de tu vida lo que quieras que yo sepa.

-esque ya lo sabes, alice es my hermana de sangre, los cullen nos adoptaron cuando teniamos apenas 5 años y conocimos a Emmet que tambien es adoptado, am rosalie se caso con emmet y Jasper, su mellizo es pareja de Alice, no he tenido novias importantes en mi vida y am cuando tenia 7 años me fracture el brazo- termino y sonrio como niño pequeño, en ese instante entro alice corriendo y dando brinquitos por todas partes.

-Ahora que Alice

-Oí que Carlisle ya dio de alta a Bella y queria invitarla de compras

-No creo que ella quiera

-¿Por qué no la dejas responder a _ella_?- le dijo sacandole la lengua y me miro con los mismos ojos que yo intente hacer hace un rato- ¿quieres ir de compras?

-em yo… am no me han dado de alta, tendras que esperar hasta el viernes despues de clases- dije y me arrepenti un segundo despues de decirlo.

-Claro, despues de la escuela iremos, yo te llevare de vuelta a casa- y despues de decirlo salio bailando de la habitacion, edward y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reirnos de Alice

-no sabes como es Alice en el centro comercial

-Lo averiguare- le conteste no muy segura de querer averiguarlo.

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo, por favor dejen reviews y gracias besotes **

**V**


	10. CENTRO COMERCIAL

BELLA POV

Ayer Carlisle me habia dado de "alta" y despues me trajeron a la casa con Charlie, hoy tendria que ir a la escuela y despues con alice de compras, hize una mueca, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de estar con Alice y menos en un centro comercial… me termine de vestir y baje las escaleras sin cantar victoria hasta que toque el ultimo escalon ya que recorde lo que me habia ocurrido tres dias antes. Cuando llegue a la cocina estaba Charlie desayunando un poco de pescado.

-Es de Harry Clearwatter- me saco de mis pensamientos y puse cara de confucion- el pescado lo hizo Harry…

-Oh ya si, que bien- dije sacando el cereal y volviendo a mi rutina de siempre "servir cereal"

-Y ¿Qué hay entre Edward y tu?- me pregunto cuando jale la silla para poder sentarme, me sente un poco nerviosa porque no sabia que le iba a contestar, no sabia si decirle la verdad (que edward y yo somos novios) o solo parecer indiferente. Me encoji de hombros- ¿estan saliendo?

-Algo así- dije sin dejar de mirar mi cereal favorito

-Y hoy va a pasar por ti?

-Creo que si

-Creo?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada, y en ese momento sono un claxon de coche y me levante esperando que eso le contestara la pregunta a Charlie. Tome mi mochila y me despedi de charlie. Sali lo mas rapído que pude de mi casa y subi al auto.

-¿Cómo estubo tu noche?- hize una mueca

-Larga- rio ante mi contestacion- Charlie ya sabe lo que hay entre tu… y yo

Su expresion fue seria y serena y despues de un tiempo me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me encantan.

-Y ¿tu se lo dijiste o el lo descubrio?

-El lo descubrio- dije un poco apenada

-¿Y tu no pensabas decirselo?

-Si pero creo que es muy obvio lo que siento por ti porque no emos estado enfrente de Charlie y tan pronto lo descubrio, que raro pero bueno supongo que Charlie no es ningun idiota ¿verdad? Y bueno quiero que me digas como fue que te conto de Alec y Jacob- se encogio de hombros

-Charlie solo me dijo que eras una mujer muy admirable, que cualquier chavo estaria encantado de tenerte como novia, y que hubieron solo dos que tuvieron esa suerte…Alec y Jacob- dijo y se volvio a atacar de la risa y me reprendi por haber sacado el tema.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela tuve que soportar una rutina en todas las clases con compañeros preguntandome que me habia pasado, porque habia faltado, muchos me dijeron que creian que me habia ido del pueblo y algunos profesores me regañaron por mi "falta de interes"hacia la escuela, afortunadamente muchos de los temas yo ya los habia visto en Phoenix y muchos se sorprendieron de que en realidad no habia perdido gran clase. En el almuerzo Alice se la pasó recordandome que iba a ser tarde de compras y por mas que intentaba sacar pretextos para no ir ella siempre encontraba alguna solucion.

-No pedi permiso

-Bella no tienes que pedir permiso, ya eres mayor de edad y tu papa regresa mas tarde de lo que nosotras llegaremos.

-Pero tengo que preparar su comida

-Esme preparara un platillo mas para el y que Jasper te lo lleve a tu casa y si quieres le digo que prepare suficiente para mañana su desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tengo que hacer la tarea

-No te dejaron mucha y lo sabes, es mas, no te han dejado nada y las ultimas clases son Biologia y Gimnasia, Edward podria hacerla si es que te dejan de Biologia y no creo que en gimnasia te dejen. Ademas es viernes- dijo soltando una risita

-Tengo que lavar ropa

-Bella esa ni tu te la crees solo llevan aquí una semana y en la noche te dara tiempo de hacerlo, ademas no necesitaras mas ropa despues de darle una visita al centro comercial- dijo alzando y bajando las cejas.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en la salida-Solto una risotada y se fue gritando ¡WIII!

Me fui a la clase de biologia y ahí estaba Edward sentado en la mesa que me habia tocado. Me sente y le sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa. Estubimos viendo un video acerca de las celulas y la verdad no puse mucha atencion, me la pasaba viendo a Edward pero me sonrojaba cuando el encontraba mi mirada.

Termino la clase de biologia y me fui a mi tortura personal "gimnasia". Iba caminando y oí que unas chavas hablaban sobre que Tanya no pensaba venir a la escuela hasta que solucionara un "problemita", me eche a reir pensando en su "problemita" tendriamos mucho tiempo sin ella y teniamos que aprovecharlo, iba a tardar en crecerle el cabello.

Termino la clase y Sali victoriosamente sin ningun moreton ni nada que se le paresca. Vi a Alice y cuando vino corriendo hacia mí me entro el presentimiento que la tortura aun no habia terminado con el último minuto de la clase de gimnasia.

-Vamos Bella sube al auto- dijo despues de arrastrarme por todo el estacionamiento y llevarme hasta su porsche amarillo.

-Alice enserio ¿no puede ser otro dia?

-Claro

-¿En serio?

-No- rode los ojos y me meti a regañadientes al coche.

Pasamos todo el trayecto sin decir palabra alguna y cuando llegamos supe que en serio mi tortura estaba comenzando, el centro comercial estaba atascado de gente, personas por aquí, personas por alla, me maree solo de ver cuantas personas habian, me estaba engentando. Alice me llevo de aquí para alla, de un lado para otro y de arriba para abajo.

-esperame tantito Bella- me dijo y me dejo con todas las bolsas en verdad necesitaba descansar con todo el peso que llevaba en las bolsas, Alice penso en todos hasta compro cosas para Charlie, salio corriendo y vi que entraba a una tienda pero no se porque no me habia dicho que la acompañara, borre ese pensamiento de mi cabeza ya que en realidad le agradecia que me hubiera dejado aquí.

Después de que me senté en una banca para descansar sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, esperanzada por que fuera Alice y para que por fin nos pudiéramos ir a casa alce la cabeza y le dije sin pensarlo dos veces

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, te he esperado por siglos- dije tratando de sonar algo sarcástica. Pero cometí un pequeño –enorme – error, pues aquella persona no era nadie más y nadie menos que…. Jacob Black, si Jacob Black, mi antiguo "ex–novio".

-¿Enserio? – me pregunto Black ¿esperanzado?

- ¿Eh? Mmmm no perdón, no era a ti

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿En verdad eres tu Bella?

-Mmm si

- Hola soy Jacob ¿me recuerdas? Tú y yo…

-si te recuerdo- lo corte, no quería que me recordara lo que había pasado entre nosotros- y ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- pues no tan bien como a ti- dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo- valla que la vida no es nada injusta contigo, te ha tratado demasiado bien

No lo pude evitar y me sonroje furiosamente ante su comentario…

-Mmmm ¿Lo mismo digo?- dije un poco apenada.

La verdad era que Jacob si estaba muy guapo, (digo el siempre ha sido un hombre guapo) tenia los músculos muy marcados, -no tanto como Emmett- pero si resaltaban bajo la playera blanca ajustada que tenía que hacia contraste con su piel morena, su cabello era largo y le daba un toque muy varonil, era alto y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustado negros, junto con unos zapatos negros de piso, era un hombre guapo. Aunque no tanto como mi Edward, claro está.

- ¿y bienes con alguien? O ¿sola?

- no la verdad es que…

-¿quieres que te lleve a tomar un helado y por ahí a tu casa? – baya, este tipo sí que era aventado con las chavas

- mira Jacob la verdad es que…

-no gracias, ella tiene quien la lleve a su casa, pero te lo agradece- dijo una voz mucho mas varonil. O no lo podía creer ¿Edward escucho la conversación?

- ¿y quién eres tú para abogar por ella?- de repente Jacob subió la voz y toda la gente que paso al nuestro lado, nos vio con mala cara

-pues soy…

- el es mi novio Jacob- dije yo cortando a Edward, para que luego me agarrara por la cintura y apretara el agarre

-¿Qué? Esto es una broma ¿verdad?

- yo no le veo lo gracioso- dijo Edward muy serio

- ¿tan rápido me dejas y buscas consuelo en brazos de otro?- me grito, y llamo más atención al centro comercial

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- le grite yo también

Edward me susurro en el oído un "cálmate mi amor, te puede hacer daño", a lo que yo accedí, y trate de controlarme

-si, tu me dijiste "yo solo te quiero como a un amigo" y ahora estas con el primero que se te cruza, eres una cualquiera

Yo lo abofetee en la cara y me di media vuelta, para dejarlo ahí en medio de la gente con cara de tonto y yo marcharme con mi novio, y Alice que no esperaba en la entrada de una tienda, observando el escándalo

De repente solo sentí fuerte golpe y después todo se volvió negro…


End file.
